Entwined Hearts
by limeprime
Summary: Flint and Sam go on a date. Set between Live Corp's vesting ceremony and when everyone moves to San Fran Jose. It's essentially pure fluff :). One-Shot


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! :) No, this isn't the sequel. Just a quick one shot taking place before the Live Corp vesting ceremony and after they move to San Fran Jose. Flint and Sam had to at least go on one date during those six months! :) Anyways, this will be pretty much pure fluff, so yeah. XD Oh, and this time I'm going to write from a different perspective, since I usually write about Flint. This will be more Sam centered. :) Alright, let's get on with the story now.**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and Sam Sparks was in a great mood. She had just left her shift at the WNN, and she was feeling wonderful. There had been no trouble with her usually rude coworker, Patrick, and she was beyond grateful. Now, Sam didn't have to feel stressed, and could enjoy her and Flint's date to the fullest.

She began to think of the inventor affectionately. They had only been dating a mere three months, and she cherished every minute of it. Flint was slowly beginning to grasp the concepts of dating, and everything that entailed. At first, he was very unsure of himself, even when it came to something as simple as holding hands, but now he was becoming more and more relaxed around her.

Sam clicked the button on her keys to unlock her car and got in. Flint had asked her earlier, with some difficulty, if she might want to get dinner and possibly catch a movie. Sam, of course, accepted. She turned the keys and ignited the engine. He was to pick her up at her apartment, which was conveniently right across from his, at six. It was currently four-thirty. Sam began driving down the street, towards their apartment complex.

When she finally managed to shove the key into the lock of her apartment door, it was almost five. Sam checked her watch, threw down her bag on the plush sofa, and went to begin getting ready.

A bell chimed about an hour later, just as Sam was slipping her other dark blue flat on. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and opened the door.

Flint stood there, in his famous lab coat, and tuxedo t-shirt. He reddened a bit, which happened quite often when he was in her presence, and complimented her. "Wow, you look great Sam." He said, continuing to blush slightly.

Sam smiled. She hadn't dressed up much, just her usual white reporter top, dark jeans and dark blue flats, but Flint always looked at her as if she just fell from Heaven itself.

"Thanks Flint." She said smiling. "So, where are we going for dinner?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking Pickle Garden," He said, "You know, because it's your favorite and all." Flint said, grinning also.

"Sounds great." Sam said in approval. She took his hand in hers, and Flint flushed once more as they began traveling to the restaurant.

The food was delicious, and Sam felt full and contempt after the meal. She and Flint both ordered spaghetti, and it was delightful. They made small talk throughout the dinner, chatting about new inventions, weather, and Sparkswood. After they paid, they left and began to make their way to the movies.

A little later, the weathergirl and inventor arrived at the movie theater in downtown San Fran Jose. They both paused at the ticket booth, contemplating what movie to watch.

"Soo, any movie you want to see?" Flint asked, glancing up at the titles. Sam scanned through them, none really catching her eye.

"I don't know..." She trailed off, "It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever you'd like to see." She said, glancing over to him to see what he was thinking. Flint was still staring contemplatively up at the board.

Suddenly, his face lit up. "Ooh, what about Breakfast Club? It says they only are playing it today and tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "Sure. I've never seen that." Flint turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It's a classic! You've never seen it?" He questioned, bewildered. Sam shook her head. "Nope."

"Ok then. It's settled. That's what we're watching." He said as they walked up to the booth. "Two for Breakfast Club, please." Flint said, handing some money to the cashier. The cashier took it and in return handed him two tickets.

They walked into the theater, Sam carrying a large popcorn, Flint a large drink. They sat down in a middle row, and munched on popcorn as the previews showed. The theater wasn't too crowded, with the occasional group of people here and there.

As soon as the movie began, Sam was enthralled. She loved it, and sometime during the movie, she unconsciously intertwined her fingers with Flint's, and laid her head on his shoulder. That made the inventor go red, and he was glad it was dark and no one could see him blush.

When the last scene faded to credits, Sam knew she had found a new favorite movie. The lights came on, and the weathergirl stood and stretched.

"Did you like it?" Flint asked, smiling at her.

"I _loved _it!" Sam responded, grinning.

"I knew you would. I've seen it so many times, and every time I watch it I just like it more and more." Flint said, nodding. Sam smiled, and both walked out of the theater to return to the apartment complex.

When they arrived, it was obvious that Sam had become increasingly tired. Flint walked her up to her apartment door, and then stopped.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Flint." Sam said appreciatively, "I had a great time." She smiled, and yawned.

"You're welcome Sam." Flint said, and noticed her exhaustiveness. "But now you need to get some sleep." He said, caringly.

Sam smiled, and threw her arms around the inventor, giving him a hug. Flint paused for a moment, unsure as to where to put his hands. He eventually settled for wrapping them around her back and returning the hug.

After she pulled away, Sam planted a kiss on Flint's cheek, which made the inventor go red. "Goodnight Flint." She said, smiling.

Flint returned her smile and answered, "Goodnight Sam." She turned and entered her apartment, leaving Flint standing there with a slightly dazed look on his face.

Half an hour later when Sam was in bed, staring at the ceiling, only one thought came to mind. Flint Lockwood was crazy, and brilliant, and absolutely sweet. And she loved him for it.

**A/N: AHH SO MUCH FLUFF! :) Haha, anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows on all my stories guys! I really appreciate every single one of them, and they sure do make my day! :) Also, on the topic of the sequel, that will be out soon! I just need to find time to write it! X) Alright, well, for now, until next time guys! –Limey :)**


End file.
